drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun
The Sun is a star in the solar system. It is shown to be a living entity in Dr. Slump series and sometimes oversleeps. History ''Dr. Slump'' The Birth of Arale The Sun is shown at the beginning of Arale-chan's Birth, the anime adaptation of The Birth of Arale!, when Nekotoraman uses a fishing pole to bring it up. It later appears in Arale is Akane!? and The Big-Small Gun! as a non-living entity. In The Time Slipper he is seen at the beginning brushing his teeth and later on dropping into the ocean when it is setting. Arale on the Loose He appears in "Arale Flies the Skies!" A samurai brings it up with a fishing pole in "Arale on the Loose: Part 1", and Arale Norimaki pokes it while playing outside after school in "Arale on the Loose: Part 2", making the night fall. It is shown living again in "The Great Strawberry Panties Caper: Part 2", as it is implied in Senbei Norimaki's plan to see Midori Yamabuki's panties. Earth S.O.S.! He appears in "The Story of Donbe". The Sun is shown hiding when the moon rises in "Kids Gone Wild". The Sun also appears in "Arale's Big Change", and again as a living entity in "Hello, Wonder Island", eating ice cream "Scoundrel in a Skirt!", and in "Citizen Arale". The Happy Doctor ]] It also appears in "Bye-Bye Super Power!", awaken by the Earth at the beginning of "The Lovely Trio", going out of the sea in "Gatchan Goes for a Walk", wondering what is going on in "Kick the Can". Monsters' Night He is seen awakening again in "Affairs of the Heart!". It appears when Nekotora-7 makes the day come at the beginning of "The Great Arale-Eye Caper: Part 1", and it is later seen in "The Great Arale-Eye Caper: Part 2" and "Kinoko on the Loose" while it sets, as well as in "Good-bye, Gatchan!" The Sun is happy to cause heat in "Mr. Handy!" It is shocked at Peasuke Soramame's size after Arale increases it with the Big-Small Ray Gun in "Peasuke's First Love". Dr. Mashirito's Ambition It appears happy while rising at the end of "A Silent Night's Dream". The Sun appears in "Dr. Mashirito's Ambition: Part 2", notably shown when Arale makes Caramel Man 001 bouncing on it and several other planets. It also appears in "The Time Stoppers". My Toilet Paper He wears a hat and sunglasses in "Witchy Gone Wild", awakening in "Mr. Copy", and drinking a beer in "Goo Ga Senbei". It makes minor appearances in "The Biggest Bye'cha of All: Part Two" and "Stone Age Ho-Yo-Yo". In "Cinderella, the Musical", the Sun is shown singing, and later awakening in the morning before Cinderella can reach the prince's castle. The Sun appears with a simplified face in "Spluk Spluk Phoo Phoo". Arale breaks the Sun with a single blow to impress The Champ at the end of the chapter "Am I Wicked Strong?!". Penguin Grand Prix The Sun also appears in "Leave It to Akiko" and the "Penguin Gran Prix" chapters. The Sun is shown tired and about to go to bed in "Discover The Countryside". The Crazy Honeymoon It rises when Mr. Pig announces the next morning near the end of "Today Is Truly a Day for Celebration!". It also appears in "The Crazy Honeymoon: Part 6". Other Media The Sun is shown again as a living being with a face in Akira Toriyama's later manga The Adventures of Tongpoo. This appearance is not carried over to its appearances in the Dragon Ball series. Video Games The Sun as represented in Dr. Slump is shown in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, in the Penguin Village stage background in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. Category:Characters Category:Planets Category:Minor Characters